Halp:Examples of customized Monaco skins
All Wikia can be customized to change the look and feel of the site. This is a gallery of some of the best customizations so far on Wikia, using Wikia's Monaco skin. If you have made changes to your Monaco skin, and would like to add the example to this page then please do. Monaco can be customized by editing the style sheet at http://WIKINAME.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css and certain interface pages in the MediaWiki namespace; details can be found at Halp:Customizing Monaco, and members are available to help you learn. To borrow a technique from one of these wikis, copy the relevant section of CSS from their style sheet into yours and adjust as necessary. While code may be freely borrowed, please do not use images from other wikis for background, bullets or other graphic elements unless you have discussed it with the designers -- substitute your own images into the code instead. The point of customization is to look different from other wikis, and it is impolite to borrow another wiki's signature design without permission. Age of Conan Wiki Dark theme, white text on dark backgrounds (previously an earth brown theme). *Age of Conan Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Avatar Wiki (The Last Airbender) Darker theme with white page backgrounds based around blue, the predominant color of the upcoming film adaptation of the series. The wiki is unique in that it uses three completely different skins, utilizing four different sets of CSS, one for each skin and one more for the main page. An orange theme is used for articles relating to the original series, and a theme of blacks and whites is used for fanon and fan fiction articles. * Avatar Wiki main page * MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Children's Books Wiki Basically the Jade theme, with the Monaco sidebar green with white text. *Children's Books Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Creative Writing Wiki A lot of tweaks to transform Monaco into the style of a book. *Creative Writing Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet DC Animated Universe (DCAU) Ocean blue skin, with rounded corners. Customized banner area. *DCAU Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Dead Frontier Wiki This wiki features a heavily modified black & red based skin with a large banner, a unique navigation menu, and various other interesting effects. *Dead Frontier Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet D'jinni Wiki Dark skin (white text on blue-grey bg), though still fairly light. Heavily customized banner area. *D'jinni Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Duty & Valour Olive green headers and menus (black text on various different shades of olive backgrounds) with rounded corners — Canadian pattern camouflage theme. Heavily customized side bar, widget, header and other areas. *Duty & Valour's main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet The Emperor's New Wiki Emperor's New Groove customized theme, with yellow buttons, orange/gold links, blue font, customized background and semi-transparent pages. *Emperor's New Wiki's main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css EQ2i (EverQuest 2 wiki) Customized version of Monaco Sapphire with reduced spacing and more curves. *EQ2i main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet FFXIclopedia (Final Fantasy XI wiki) Light blue skin with customized header area. *FFXIclopedia main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet The Hardy Boys Wiki Based on The Hardy Boys book covers - bright blue, white, and black. *The Hardy Boys Wiki *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Harry Potter Wiki Two toned blue-green skin with customized header area, designed to reflect the color scheme used in the recent Harry Potter film series. *Main Page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Homeworld Wiki (Encyclopedia Hiigara) Heavily customized space-age tech theme. Adds half-transparent backgrounds, logo removed, "request a wiki" relocated, fully customized menu, reworked Recent Changes and many, many other mods. *Homeworld wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Jimmy Fincher Wiki Dark purple and gray skin. *Main Page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet MS Paint Adventures Wiki Custom edit bar, text-transformed links and headers. Mid to light grey color scheme. Aliased Wikia logo. *Main Page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet ParagonWiki (City of Heroes/Villains wiki) Light skin, with dark blue highlights. *ParagonWiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Phineas and Ferb Wiki Custom Phineas and Ferb themed skin. Beige skin, orange links, red and yellow backdrops, and special gray background. *Phineas and Ferb Wiki Main Page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css Regnumpedia (Es.Regnum Wiki) Dark skin (white text on blue-grey bg), though still fairly light. Heavily customized banner area. *Regnumpedia Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet the Software Wiki Dark/green, "Carbon"-based skin with a lot of rounded corners and box-shadows. *Software Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Common.css style sheet (containing what is shared by Monobook (also dark/green) and Monaco) *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Too Human Database (Too Human wiki) Dark skin, black and blue backgrounds with white text. *Too Human Database main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet WikiNarnia (The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki) Customized header and sidebar colors, Heavily customized banner, custom parchment background for pages, navigation, and widgets. *WikiNarnia main page *WikiNarnia Monaco.css style sheet Wookieepedia (Star Wars wiki) Star Wars influenced design - light blues and black highlights. *Wookieepedia main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Worldwide Trams Wiki (Trams wiki) Light blue skin. *Worldwide Trams Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet WoWWiki Dark gray theme - text is off-white on grey. Useful for those who switch in and out of game, as the colours are not blinding after a session in a dark dungeon. *WoWWiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet WyMUN Wiki Mostly white pages with a few particular shades of purple for highlights. United Nations themed accents frame the pages for wider monitors. Pictures of country's flags lend more color to the page. *WyMun Wiki main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet Zeldapedia (The Legend of Zelda wiki) Greenish / gold skin. *Zeldapedia main page *MediaWiki:Monaco.css style sheet